Hogwarts
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Cuatro fundadores que desde el preciso momento en que escucharon Hogwarts pensaron lo mismo, de diferentes maneras, con diferentes formas y con fines opuestos; pero que al final y al cabo eran uno solo. Eran Cuatro, eran Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer:** Mío no es ni Hogwarts ni Theodore. Todo en esta historia es de una rubia millonaria que se hace llamar Rowling y que me ha prestado a sus fundadores un momento. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, solo para divertirme y divertirlos un rato.

_Bueno, es un one-shoot cortito sobre los fundadores y como se sentieron ellos al fundar Hogwarts. Va dedicado a Fran, simplemente porque lo quiero y ya, no necesito otra razón. Talvez también porque el jueves es su cumpleaños y lo quiero más :D Besos cariño. Y gracias a todos por leerme. Ahora sí, a la historia. _

* * *

**"Hogwarts"**

_(Salazar S./Rowena R./Helga H./Godric G.)_

"Hogwarts" Dijeron, y les pareció perfecto.

En un principio era realmente ese castillo ruinoso y de apariencia tétrica que los muggles avistaban y procuraban alejarse de aquel lugar, que parecía sepultar tantos recuerdos de antaño con sus pesados ladrillos e intenso polvo.

"Hogwarts" Dijeron y procuraron no pensar que tan solo el nombre avivaba un poco más el lugar, como si el contraste de las ruinas ya no fuera tan opaco, como si el deteriorado bosque de al lado no pareciera tan pantano.

Necesitaron algunos días para dejarlo habitable, pero les parecía más un juego que una realidad.

De vez en cuando podías ver a Helga revoloteando por allí, con esos andares suyos tan gráciles que parecía flotaba; con su varita y túnica ligeramente vaporosa color verde. Verde hierva. Que entremezclado con el dorado de su cabello encantaba.

Parecía tener un don, todo lo que tocaba con su varita mágicamente era restaurado y adquiría un brillo especial. Si cualquier muggle la hubiera visto habría pensado que era un hada, aunque a menudo costaba exclamaciones de Rowena sobre lo presumida que podía llegar a ser. Porque fue, es y será hermosa en la memoria de quienes pudieron conocerla. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar y con esa media sonrisa suya que junto con el brillo juguetón en los ojos respondía dulcemente "sí" sin siquiera haber abierto la boca.

"Hogwarts" Dijeron y simplemente no pudieron ignorar el hecho de que habían dado en el clavo.

Godric solía alardear por ahí sobre la buena elección que habían hecho con Salazar al haber elegido a Rowena y a Helga (sobretodo a Rowena, a el nunca le fue mucho eso de las hadas).

Con su ayuda iba a realizar su sueño como muy pocos, siempre supo que lo haría. Pero desde el momento en que el nombre salió de los labios del destino casi pudo palpar las murallas, casi sus temblorosos dedos de pura emoción golpearon aquella vieja y desvencijada puerta de entrada; casi, casi pudo oler el polvo que apartarían con el movimiento de sus habilidosas varitas. Y no es que fuera de los que se hacían ilusiones (claro que no, faltaba más) pero talvez, solo talvez sus ojos brillaron como los de un pequeño volando por primera vez en su escoba; talvez, solo talvez les podría confesar que cuando lo vio ahí tan majestuoso como cabía de esperar el siempre valiente y temple Godric Gryffindor se aflojo un poquito (vamos, un poquitín nada más, no es como si fuera a llorar) y se permitió imaginar a las grandes y anchas; entonces una única gota cristalina resbaló por la comisura de su ojo (bueno, vale, talvez si lloró).

Y es que cuando tienes un sueño y un lugar en donde construirlo de pronto todo es más real. Si le preguntas a Salazar cuando todo comenzó a serle real lo más probable es que te dijera elegantemente que metieras tus narices en tus asuntos (solo él podría hacerlo), si fueras valiente y su mirada hostil no te intimidara le tendrías que preguntar nuevamente. Te respondería "En cuanto abrí los ojos", luego ya se iría y nunca podrías entender su respuesta, porque no está acabada. Pero si tienes suerte y le preguntas en el aniversario del día en que todo cambió quizás diría "En cuanto abrí los ojos y pude ver, pude ver como de pronto tenía varita en mano y me preocupaba de lanzar hechizos de remodelación sin siquiera pensarlo" Entonces podrías entender, entender que para Salazar era mucho más que enseñar a un par de mocosos, significaba un cambio, significaba formar parte de algo, significaba ser él mismo sin dejar de ser feliz. Eso, junto con sus habilidades era un igual de maravillosas hazañas.

Para Rowena había sido un poco diferente. Se lo pidieron, aceptó. Tan simple de entender como que las plumas de Jobberknoll se usan para la poción de la memoria o que necesitas un buen movimiento de varita para realizar un buen hechizo. Para ella se reducía a eso. Para ella no existían los ojos soñadores, las lágrimas ocultas ni los ojos cerrados. La vida se reducía a decisiones y estaba acostumbrada a tomarlas rápidamente, estaba acostumbrada a sopesar posibilidades y a organizar su futuro, a tener un plan B.

"Un colegio" había dicho Salazar, y no son ciertos esos rumores que dicen que luego de que él se lo comentara le pidió un tiempo "-Para pensármelo" claro que no. Tampoco es cierto que inmediatamente después comenzara a armar gran revuelo en su casa debido a la euforia, ¡vamos! Ella no era de las que tenían ese tipo de arrebato. Y también es una total blasfemia que luego de aceptar comenzó a bailar por ahí sin ton ni son. Todas esas son mentiras de las más espantosas, Rowena Ravenclaw jamás haría cosas como aquellas.

Ella nunca dijo "-Para pensármelo" sus palabras exactas fueron "-Para pensarlo un poco". Ella jamás armo revuelo en su casa, fue en el salón de la de sus padres; ella nunca desordenaría de tal manera su vida. Y por último ella no comenzó a bailar por ahí sin ton ni son, ella comenzó a cantar aquel himno que había compuesto para su colegio (ese día, en el salón de sus padres). Pero claro nadie tiene por que acordarse con exactitud.

Porque Hogwarts sería mucho más que un simple colegio. Sería un hogar. Un castillo lleno de secretos y de soñadores que los descubrirían. Una enorme casa en donde los pasadillos escondidos estarían a la vista de todos y de nadie a la vez. Una en donde los muros tendrían oídos y la magia flotara en el aire a borbotones.

Hogwarts sería el refugio de los valientes que no creían necesitar uno, de esos que el tiempo curtiría y a los que Godric dejaría una espada que pudieran usar incluso cuando él no estuviera. Esa sería su promesa nunca dicha y sus estudiantes la descendencia que nunca tuvo, un legado al mundo mágico que estaba seguro se preocuparía de mantenerlo a salvo.

Sería la entidad de la justicia, ese valor tan poco preciado que siempre iba de la mano con Helga. Un lugar en el que no se despreciaría el trabajo, ni las buenas acciones (o talvez sí, pregúntenle a Salazar). Sería un maravilloso hogar que podrían derribar mil y una veces, porque en todas y cada una de ellas se iba a levantar.

Hogwarts sería el hogar de astutos, de quienes conseguirían amigos verdaderos o enemigos que lo serían aún más. Sería en donde se educaran las familias más nobles de toda Inglaterra, un lugar lleno de magia que aún así no vetaba a nadie. Sería un elegante vaivén de días incontables para algunos, una oportunidad de toneladas de información para otros. Una vida entera, para Salazar.

Sería la oportunidad de las mentes brillantes. La ocasión perfecta para distinguirse y absorber conocimientos de la más grande biblioteca mágica de todos los tiempos. De sentir la deliciosa brisa matutina en el rostro con un libro en las manos y viendo el hermoso lago. La utopía de Rowena, porque ella también merecía un momento para soñar.

Luego habría tiempo para todo lo que viniera. Más tarde se verían las cámaras escondidas con celoso secreto y las diademas perdidas. Después habría tiempo para aquella bola de fuego que se acrecentaría cada día un poco más y que quemaría todo a su paso que era la ira, para las enemistades incontrolables o para los fantasmas del arrepentimiento. Por el momento las sonrisas bastaban para cicatrizar heridas superficiales, y los abrazos sobraban para fortalecer lazos gigantes. Por ahora nada más importaba, no eran más que un grupo de soñadores, sólo eso. Sólo un águila, una serpiente, un león y un tejón jugando a ser amigos.

Y es que eran cuatro. Cuatro como las estaciones del año, tan cambiantes e imprevisibles como las mismas. Cuatro como los puntos cardinales, cuatro que al igual que ellos te guiaban hacia caminos totalmente opuestos y de diferentes maneras. Cuatro como los elementos, representando cosas tan diferentes e iguales a la vez. Eran cuatro, cuatro que en conjunto eran uno sólo. Cuatro fundadores que desde el preciso momento en que escucharon "Hogwarts" pensaron lo mismo, de diferentes maneras, con diferentes formas y con fines opuestos; pero que al final y al cabo eran uno solo. Eran Cuatro, eran Hogwarts.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya saben que todas las críticas, opiniones o comentarios son recibidas con mucho amor en un review. El botoncillo verde de ahí abajo ansía ser apretado, yo lo sé. Los quiero un montón, océanos de amor,_

**Bell **


End file.
